Invisible for someone?
by daydreaming8
Summary: Clary is a typical teenage girl who goes to school and lives with her mum and her e has some insecurities about herself and her sister Hanna doesn't really care about her. Once she got a new classmate in her school, she started to get some interest in him.How will she react in his presence and how is his reaction towards her. A story of a hiding love and teenage problems!
1. When a new boy gets your attention!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character!**

Clarys POV:

Everyday is basically the same. I wake up trying to get ready for school and then Im at school till 4pm. That is a typical teenager life right? Well I guess without my best friend Simon. I couldn't deal with it. He is the only one who understands me and sometimes he even knows me more than I do which is really scary. We are friends since primary school and we are really close. I had a few friends for a long time but they all went to another school afterwards, moved to another country or are even fake friends. I'm still trying to accept the fact but it still concerns me very much.

This morning i woke up and thought about my subjects this day. English, math ( which i hate so much),biology and sports. What an awesome day I thought ironically. English class is my favorite because I love writing and the teacher is also really nice. Anyway, most of my classes are together with Simon so they are alright. My sister was already out of the house when i went to the kitchen as usual. My mother was sitting at the kitchen table and looked at me when I stepped in.

‚Good morning darling, how are you?'

‚Im fine and you?' We always talk while preparing breakfast. Me and my mother always have breakfast together.

‚Me too, do you have any plans after school?' she asked.

‚No, I don't. Simon don't have time because he has to work on a really important project for art. So I'll be home at around 16.30.

‚Alright' she answered.

We finished eating and I quickly went to the bathroom to get ready. Then I went into my room,did my makeup and hair, grabbed my bag and went out of the house.

In the train I always feel strange. People sitting or standing in the train with plugs in their ears trying to blend out their whole surrounding and keeping their mouth shut always seems like they have no interest for anyone than for themselves. Society will always confusing me..

Once I arrived at my school, I saw Simon running towards me.

‚Hey there, whats up?'

‚Hey you, I'm good what about you and your project?'

‚It is a lot of work and i still have enough homework to do but yeah it is alright i guess.'

‚I'm sorry Simon, if I can help you with something ask me'. I know he spends a lot of time on projects like that because he always wants a good grade.

‚No, you can't really help me with that but thank you, I appreciate your offer.'she answered.

Simon has chemistry the first period, so our ways went separated when we moved to through the hall. I went into my english class and took out all my books which were necessary. Sebastian is in my english class too. He one of those invisible boys who are quite nice but nobody actually cares about. Moreover there are two girls, Anna and Tiffany who are..well how to describe them? yes they are theses typical blonde girls, perfectly dressed, perfect body and almost every boy would do anything to go on a date with one of them. Do you think I'm friends with them? No and why? They are on of the most superficial girls I know and i don't like girls who think are better than anyone else. Sure I have to admit that i'm jealous about their perfect body..but well that doesn't mean anything if you don't have a heart right?

After a few minutes Mrs. Adams entered the classroom and next to her a boy with blond hair and a body like…oh my god, i can't even describe his gorgeous body. But he directly gets my attention, also from the other girls in class. Mrs Adams introduced him.

‚Good morning guys, I want to introduce our new student Jace. He switched school and now he will be your new classmate in english. So be nice to him and let him settle down in our school. So Josh would you mind to show him our school and let him know where his next class will be ?'

‚Sure, Miss Adams.' Josh replied. He is one of the nerds. He is a genius and if you need any help in actually ANY subject instead of sport, you can ask him and he would't say no. He is mostly thankful for every offer he can get from any „higher" student.

Jace sat down a the left side of the room and I couldn't stop staring at him but then I told myself. ‚Focus Clary'!

Mrs Adams started with our homework for today and i participated in her questions and exercises. I really forget Jace for the rest of the lesson when it was over i grabbed my bad and went out of the room without even taking a look at Jace again.

Math and Biology went by really fast, probably because Simon was in my class and we can talk at least. The next class was sport and I really like it. Our teacher Mr. Miller is really nice and he doesn't prefer somebody. Sport was always a chance to build some muscles and feel fit because I lost some weight in the past and my arms are really thin. I like the fact that I lost weight but my mum always tells me ‚ You are too skinny and it doesn't look good, you look sick…' It kind of hurts but it is still my body and I need to feel comfortable in it right? But the fact that she also said that no boy could have some interest in me because I'm that skinny, concerns me for some reason.

At the changing room, Anna and Tiffany are not ashamed of showing what they have.., obviously but also other people feel that kind of pressure when Anna and Tiffany are around.

When i moved to the sports hall, I noticed that Jace was in my class too. You could saw his well-built arms and his muscular body. He looks so good and you could saw it in every faces of the girls, that they would agree with me.

‚So guys', Mr. Miller got me out of my thoughts, ‚ today we will have a special fitness workout. Jace will be my assistant because he has a part time job as a trainer and knows how to train people like you. So are you ready for a run? 10 minutes please, so go go go.

Everyone moved and started running. After 10 minutes everyone stopped and we built a circle. Jace were standing next to Mr. Miller who was giving us our exercise.

‚So guys, me and Jace will be going around and have a look at of each you. If you need help, feel free to let's go!

I took a gymnastic mat and started some exercises which were explained on a special sheet, Mr. Miller has handed us before. After a while I realized that Jace was looking at me.

‚Hey so I'm Jace your new classmate, we also have english together.'

‚Yeah I know, I'm Clary. Nice to meet you then.' His voice was so soft and his face was as pretty as the rest of his body.

‚So do you need some help?' he asked.

‚No, I don't think so…but well maybe you can tell me if I'm doing it right?'

‚Yes, you do!' he said with a smile. Then he switched the subject.

‚Are you in any sports team?'

‚No, I don't. You want to join one of our teams?'

‚I'm thinking about it, but we will see.' he replied.

‚ Were you moved in this town or did you just switched school?' I asked him to continue our little conversation.

‚Yeah I just switched schools' he replied.

We moved on with our conversation until Mr. Miller called him because he had a question. Jace was really nice for the first time I talked to him and we also laughed a few times.

Sport class was over and I changed my clothes to went out of the sports hall and meet Simon at the entrance.


	2. I don't understand Simon!

When I got home, I turned on some music and pulled out my homework I had to do for the next days. My mum was already cooking so I had enough time to start a little bit of work at least. Luckily it wasn't that much to do so I was almost finished when my mum starts screaming.

‚Clary dinner is ready'. I went downstairs and sat on the table where my mum got me a plate full of pasta. Well I like pasta but I just eat in when I want it, and this time I actually don't want to eat it but before my mother could yell at me something rude about my body .. I ate some of it.

‚So how was school' she asked.

‚Alright, like always, but we have a new student. He is also Mr. Millers assistant in sports class. But other than that there is nothing more you need to know.' I answered.

‚That sounds good.

My mum always wants to know something about my life. I really like to talk to her because she always listen to me and give me some good advice. We have a really close relationship better than with my sister Hanna. We are so different in so many things. She is one of those girls who gets easily in contact with any stranger and she doesn't care about her outer appearance. No make up, just natural rather she loves hanging out with her friends , go to dance class and also loves boy stuff like cars, car or motor racing and all that kind of stuff. So definitely no girly girl! In contrast i'm also not a girly girl like Anna and Tiffany, not at all but I do love make up and playing with different styles. I love shopping and my weakness are shoes.

Still, I compare myself to much to other girls. Yeah I know, every girl does that and it is so bad but I can't change it at the moment. Simon always keeps telling me not to do that but is is basically the same. He is doesn't have that body every girl wants. He is tall, somewhat gangling boy with slightly sticking-out ears and cool blue eyes. But the thing is Simon has a great character. He is really smart and friendly to everyone but of course girls he likes aren't interested in him. He often tells me ‚ look at this body' or ‚did you see his arms?' .

In fact he compares himself too but it doesn't bother him that much because he would rather say

‚Better have a brain and a good character than muscles and no brain!' For some reason I totally agree with him on that point but anyway today he has no time for me and I should do something reasonable.

I thought about playing guitar which I thought was a good idea. So I took my guitar and played a bunch of songs. I love playing the guitar because I can express my feelings through songs very well and it distracts me a bit.

When I looked at my watch, I noticed that it was late and I needed to take a shower and pack my bags for school tomorrow. So I stopped playing the guitar and went into the bathroom.

I switched in my jammies and went to my mothers room where she was laying in bed reading a book.

‚Good night mum'

‚Good night my love, sleep tight!' she answered while giving me a big hug and putting a kiss on my forehead.

—Next Day—

The next day I woke up and looked at my phone, I had two missed calls from Simon. I was confused why he would call me that early because normally he is a late riser and he uses every minute for sleep especially when we have school. I texted him

‚Simon whats up?'.

Almost two minutes later he answered.

‚I won't go to school today. I was working on my project all night long and I need to sleep now. Don't get mad at me, I know I shouldn't do that but it is so much to do.'

Oh man..Simon is so stupid. It is obvious that he can't go to school but I couldn't understand why he spend the whole night on his stupid project. So I texted back.

‚Okay Simon, but don't do that again, otherwise I'll come to yours and get you into bed personally.'

I got of of bed and as usual went downstairs for breakfast where my mum was eating her toast.

‚ Morning sunshine'

‚Hey mum,you know what? Simon won't go to school today because he worked on his project all night long. I will talk to him later about that. I'll be home at around 17.00 just for your information. But you don't need to cook for me because I'll get some food at school.

‚Oh god, he shouldn't do that. It is not good if you put so much pressure on yourself. Alright then but do that please, you know I hate cooking but I would always cook for you especially because I can see that you are eating! I'm just worrying.' she answered.

‚Yes mum, I will.' It is so annoying. Basically she told me everyday that I'm too skinny and I should eat more but she gets on my nerves.

When I finished eating and went out of our house, I went to a cafe near our school, to grab some coffee. Yes guys I have OCD. Obsessive coffee disorder! I love coffee so much!

Once I arrived the school hall, I saw Anna and Tiffany brushing their hairs in front of their lockers. I thought like ‚ You need attention right?'. Whatever I went to my locker when Isabelle came to me. Isabelle is one of my friends, not as close as Simon but she is also a really good friend of mine. Next to Simon, Isabelle is the one I can trust and who is always there for me. Her older brother Alec is one of the famous football player at school. He has kind of a status at school and all the girls like him. But he is still nice and accept everyone even he joins the football team. Yes believe me, there are still normal people on this planet who are friendly and honest even if the students overpraise him. Besides he is a perfect brother. He is always there for Isabelle and he cares about her more than my sister would care about me for example.

‚Hey Clary how are you?' she asked

‚I'm good, what about you? I didn't see you yesterday.

‚I wasn't at school because I didn't feel good. But I'm better today. So which class do you have today. I guess we have history together right?'

‚Oh okay. Yes, history now, afterwards geography , politics and sports class at last.'

Everyone in class could decide between joining sports class or arts class which are four times a week. I chose sports of course. I'm a good artist but I hate all the art teachers and all the projects they do like Simon has to do at the moment

We went to the history class where we sat next to each other. Mr. Robinson our history teacher entered the room, sat down and began to start.

He gave us some sheets with exercises which we worked on till the lesson was over. Afterwards me and Isabelle walked outside the classroom. I could see Jace in the back of the hall, he was standing next to Josh who was pointing at one of the rooms.

‚So where is Simon today?' Izzy asked while walking to her locker.

‚He was working on his project all night long..yes I will tell him that he is stupid in the evening when I call him. He is so busy at the moment.'

‚I know it is a lot of work because I'm at his class like you know but I don't work on it 24/7. I mean I still have a life and friends right?'she answered.

‚Yes, totally. Well Simon is different!' So how is Maia been doing? After I asked her about Maia. I looked back to Jace and I noticed that Jace and Josh were running in our direction.

**Hope you like this chapter , please feel free to send me some reviews. R&amp;R**

**x Beccy**


	3. A teenager life at school!

I have to admit I was a little bit distracted when I saw them coming closer. Josh and Jace were talking and i heard Izzy quietly in the background saying

‚Clary are you listening to me?'

‚Sure I do' I answered focussing on her face again.

‚So I have to go because I have to give Alec a book he left at see us in politics right? So have fun in geography. Bye Clary!' she said leaving me alone at our lockers.

When Josh and Jace were almost next to me he looked at me and said

‚Hey'

‚Heeyy' I replied looking at his beautiful face.

I turned my face to my locker because I didn't want to stare after him but then he turned back to me and said

‚Smile' showing me a big smile on his face before he went along.

I laughed and turned to my locker again to pull out some books for geography. So I quickly went to the classroom where I saw Anna and Tiffany again. You have the feeling that I have almost every class with them? Yes, you are actually right! Almost every class I have to tolerate them and their bitchy behavior. And of course Anna came to my table when she entered the room.

‚Clare' , yes she never said Clary to me.., I heard Maia has some serious problems. Is it right? she asked me playing with her perfect blonde hair in front of me.

‚Hmm, I don't know what you are talking about Anna.' I answered dryly.

‚You don't?, ask Izzy, I heard Izzy and Maia talking about something like therapy. I'm sure it is not Izzy who should go there right?

‚Anna, leave me alone okay, it is not your business and I don't want to talk to you about something you will never understand or rather never get to know.'

For my luck the teacher entered the class room and Anna went over to her seat. She seemed to be upset about what I've said to her but I can't give her any information. First, because I really don't know anything, second if she would know she would tell anybody and I don't want Maia to feel uncomfortable.

Actually I really like geography because I'm really interested in different countries and their cultures but the teacher Mrs. Jones is really annoying. Boys always get better grades than girls. She doesn't give grades for effort or hard work, no if she likes somebody he gets good grades, if not you have bad luck. Some teacher are like her right?

Whatever, Mrs Jones started with some reading and gave us some exercise to work on the next few minutes. They weren't difficult so I was able to finish them real quick. Still, I was thinking on what Anna said to me a few minutes ago. Izzy didn't tell me anything about Maia and her presumptive problems. I thought about asking her after class because we have a little break after to classes.

After a while wanted to check our exercise with everyone in class. We did that but because it took so long,(like always), time was over and everyone moved out of the classroom. I was looking for Izzy when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I was her.

‚Hey Clary, let's buy something to drink because I'm really thirsty.'

‚Alright, lets go then.' So it was a good chance to ask her about Maia.

‚So Izzy, Anna the little… whatever., she told me that she heard Maia and you talking about something like therapy. It is true or does she just want to bother me and be stupid as always?'

‚No, it is true. I told you before history class but I thought as much that you weren't listing to me. You were distracted in that moment so it is not my fault.'

I remembered the situation she meant. It was true that I was distracted. I was distracted by Jace. Oh man, I felt a little bit stupid but Izzy is not like a girl who gets angry with somebody just for a simple thing.

‚I'm sorry Izzy, you are right, I was distracted. So what's the matter with Maia?' I asked her again.

‚Well, she has some serious problems. She told me that she….'

I could see that it was hard for her to told me about it.

‚She cuts herself.I saw some scars on her upper arm and on her wrist. It was terrifying and sad at the same time. She is a good friend of mine and I asked myself „How can someone do that to herself.?" I'm so worried about her and I will do anything to make her feel better. I'm out of my mind if I keep thinking about it. It is so terrible.'

I hugged Izzy because I knew how hard it is for her.

‚I'm dreadfully sorry Izzy!' I told her while hugging her. ‚ I'll help you with that. And please do me a favor and talk to me because you are not able to handle such incubus on your own. And sorry again for not listening to you. Does her family know something about it? I asked her?'

‚No her mother don't know and she told me that she doesn't want it too. So I need to keep my mouth shut. Yeah I will tell you though. I think she needs therapy but I have no idea how I can help her to go there, she won't go there on her own because she is too afraid.'

‚Yeah I understand that, well then ask our social worker at school. They may give you a number where you call somebody who knows better.'

‚Good idea Clary, thanks I will do that after school.!' she answered while we were moving to the other direction straight towards the hall.

We went to the next class which was politics. Without Izzy I wouldn't survive it! It is so boring and the teacher Mrs Evans hates me. Also Izzy told me that it seems like she doesn't like me.

She entered the classroom, always on time and started directly after she sat down on her table. Alter a few minutes, someone was knocking on the door.

‚Yes, please' said looking at the door, waiting for who would enter the class so „late".

It was Jake. He is often late but if you are late in Mrs Evans class, you must be either dumb or just brave.

‚Well', she said strictly observing him ‚ after the lesson we will have a little talk Mr., and now sit down please, you are wasting my time!'

Before Jake could say any word she focus on her class again and started opening her book.

‚Page 128, please.'

Everyone flipped their books open and looked at the page. Mrs. Evans wanted somebody to read one text on this page. She chose Mike who is a good student. Of course she chose him, I thought.

Izzy gave me a look while Mike was reading. She rolled her eyes, pointing at the watch she was wearing. I nodded my head. Time was running really slow.

‚So guys, I want you to chose a partner for a project you and your partner will work on the next few lessons. Each of you will have a presentation in front of your classmates and you will get grades for that. So chose your partner fist and find an interesting subject. I will decide in which order you will have your presentation.' Mrs. Evans said.

It was obvious that Izzy and I will build a team. So now we were thinking about a subject. We chose an island and their refugees. I definitely wasn't motivated to do this presentation but i was happy that Izzy is really good in such subject and Mrs. Evans likes her. Class went over really fast because of that. Everyone was thinking about a subject and afterwards every team told Mrs. Evans their subject.

When the bell rang, Izzy and I left the classroom. I was happy that class was over! We went along the hall.

‚So I need to take my sports bag for sports class later' I said to her.

‚Yes, I'll keep some seats free for us to have some lunch. We will meet Maia then, okay?' Izzy asked.

‚Yeah sure , see ya then'. I said when I moving to the right.

On my way, I saw Jace again. I was getting a little bit nervous because he was walking toward me.


	4. Girls can be strange sometimes!

Jace stopped in front of me. My heart starts beating and I told myself to calm down! I mean he is attractive but NOOO… I don't know him!

‚Hey you were Clary right?' he asked.

‚Yes I am! We have english and sports class together, do you remember?' I answered looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes.

‚Yeah you are right.'

‚So as my trainer, any clue for our exercises today?'

‚No, not really! Mr. Miller said that we will talk about it in class today.'

‚Oh okay..' I looked at his bag.. and before we would stand there in silence I asked him

‚..ehh.., you like Papa Roach?' pointing at the logo which was stitched on his bag.

‚yeah why?'

‚ I saw the logo on your bag and I was like ‚good taste in music new kid..'. I like them too!'

‚That is cool! Yes they are great. Have you already see them live?' he asked.

‚No, I haven't yet. But I would really like to see them live. They must be so great and I'm obsessed with going on concerts'.

‚Nice.., yes I'm not a huge clubbing person. Sure sometimes I go to clubs if friends ask me but I like concerts much better. Sometimes the people are shitty at some clubs and when I am at a concert the music is always great and the people are mostly nice!'

‚I totally agree with you! I love concerts.'

After a little break I started saying

‚Time is running lets got to class' . Actually I didn't want to stop our little conversation but first the problem was that I told Isabelle to sit with her and Maia for lunch and second time was over and we had to go to class. ‚Shit' I thought, Isabelle will get mad at me and she is right!

‚Yeah lets go'

I thought about Izzy a while because i didn't want to tell her that the reason for forgetting our agreement was my conversation with Jace neither i didn't want to lie. So what was I supposed to do when I see her after sports class?. „Stupid Clary" I thought before I moved to the right side to our changing room.

Of course I saw Anna and Tiffany again when I entered the changing room. Both were dressed in black short pants and some VS tops and Nike free I tried to ignore them even if I always had to stare on their perfect skinny legs. I wished mine would be like that. Anyway I changed into my sports clothes which means some regular long pants and an old long tshirt.

Inside, Mr. Miller said hello to everyone and gave us our exercises. This time he wanted Team work and he will chose the partner on his own. ‚Oh boy' was my first thought and then it turned out much worse. My partner had to be Tiffany! Of course it must have been Tiffany. I was kind of thankful that it was just Tiffany not Anna, but still I didn't want to do team work with HER! I had to admit the fact that she will my partner today so I tried to keep calm and focus on our exercise.

Tiffany came to me and we were reading the exercise on our sheets again.

‚You start' she said before I could tell any word.

‚Alright' I said because I have no problem to do some easy exercise. For this she just needed to hold my feet, so I assumed that she was able to handle that without breaking any of her painted gelnails. It worked, she did a good job and she smiled at me after we finished our first exercise. I saw Mr. Miller and Jace running around helping other students. Then Mr. Miller came to us.

‚Girls, is everything alright?' he asked.

‚Yes' we both answered at the same time.

He moved away. I could see Anna staring at us and then suddenly after I looked at Tiffany again because I wanted to do the next exercise, she looked at me kind of in disgust. I was really confused for a second because it was like she changed her attitude in a minute.

‚Clary' luckily she doesn't call me Clare, ‚your shirt is a little bit too big for your body right?' she laughed while saying that.

‚Are you kidding me?, who cares what I'm wearing?' I answered before she could start with another sentence. ‚You are very superficial Tiffany you know that?' I answered angrily. I mean WHAT?

I looked at Anna again and it seemed like Tiffany just said that to let her know that we do not get along with each other…that is so childish. But i don't care because I know they just trying to make you upset.

‚Whatever lets do the next exercise, alright?' she said.

‚Yeah sure' I answered dryly.'

The next exercise was more difficult but still doable. During this exercise Tiffany seemed to be nice again and I really wanted to ask her ‚why she reacted that kind of surprisingly' but I kept my mouth shut. When we were finished with exercise number 2 which took a little while, we tried exercise number 3.

It went well and we finished before class was over. Jace were standing next to Mr. Miller all the time. Unfortunately we didn't talk again.

‚So guys, today was a really good lesson and I thought about doing team work a lot more.' Everyone was groaning including me before Mr. Miller went on.  
‚But for now you can go and we will continue tomorrow, have a good day!'

I changed my clothes and went outside where I saw Isabelle and Maia standing at the corner at the entrance. I was getting a bit nervous because I still didn't know what I should her. I couldn't ignore them and go further so I had to do something or rather think about what I should tell Izzy for not showing up.

She waved at me and I knew I had to say something immediately.

‚ I am so sorry girls I was delayed..'

‚Yeah by who?' Izzy asked.

‚ But before I could more or less answer Izzys question, Alec was almost behind her screaming her name.

‚Whats up?' she asked while turning to him. Maia was standing there in silent.

‚Could you please tell our Mum that I'll sleep at Magnus house?' he asked.

‚Yeah but be honest to me.., you will go clubbing, won't you?' she teased him.

‚No, of course not !' he said with laughter.

‚That is my good old brother!' she said with a smile. ‚Alright see ya tomorrow at school then'.

Magnus is a really nice guy. He is gay but nobody cares about that because if Alec is cool with him, everyone else is cool with him as well. At first it was not easy for him to deal with really mean words because of his sexuality. But after he met Alec it was getting easier.

Alec moved away.

‚Where were we?' Izzy asked looking at us in confusion.

‚Doesn't matter Izzy, lets go' Maia said looking at Izzy.

‚Where do you want to go?' I asked them.

‚Well me and Maia wanted to go to a shop near the park. It has something to do with our arts project. I would ask you to come with us but we have to prepare an interview so I think it doesn't make sense.' Izzy explained.

‚I understand.., so then have fun, i wanted to call Simon anyway, see ya tomorrow!' I ended our conversation. Actually I was glad that Izzy forget about the agreement, at least today.

So I went home alone.

**Hope you liked Chapter number 4! Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my native language but I'm trying my best. **

**Review, follow, favorite...**

**B. x**


	5. Conversations are really important!

**Chapter 5..Here we go!**

At home my mother was sitting in the living room watching TV. I told her something about school and went in my room to call Simon. I dialed his number and he answered.

‚Hey Clary, how are you how was school today, any news?'

‚I'll tell you in a minute but first..i'll have to tell you something more serious!' I replied with a strong voice.

‚Okay…I don't like the sound of your voice.. so whats up? Simon asked.

‚Stop working on your shit project so hard. I understand that you want to have a good grade but seriously you need to stop working on it all night long so that you can't go to school the next day. I know nobody who take this project as serious as you do! It is just an advice from your best friend.'

‚I know Clary but you know that my mum is really strict and she expects an A. But I can calm you down because I'm almost finished. Really I am. But thank you because I know you just want me to have a life after school.'

‚Exactly! So i have something to tell you' I said with a big grin.

‚Okay tell me, I'm very curious you know that!'

‚There is a boy..'

‚Uiiii' Simon quickly interrupted me.

‚…Jace, he is a new student at our school and he is in my english class and my sport class. We talked at sports class yesterday for the first time and Simon.. he is so nice. We got well with each other and he could help me with some exercise we had to do. Moreover we laughed a lot. Next time I saw him we smiled at each other and he just said ‚smile' to me.

‚What else should he have done?' Simon asked because I sounded a bit disappointed I guess.

‚Yeahh.. I know.. whatever. But then we met after politics and we talked again. We talked about sport, music..and you know what?'

‚What?' Simon asked.

‚He likes Papa Roach! I mean YAAS! It was like a homerun in baseball!' I heard Simon laughing on the other I moved on..

‚..anyway he also said that he loves concerts so much like I do and that he prefers going to a good concert than going clubbing. ‚

‚Sounds like he likes you too.' he said.

‚No, Simon we just talked twice and yes I would really like to know him better but I'm actually 100% sure that he has a girlfriend. I mean look at him, it is obvious that almost every girl wouldn't hesitate on that point and therefore he has a large choice of girls.'

‚Oh Clary, don't say that! You are a great person and like you told me just now you both share some similarities which is good and okay maybe he has many girls who would like to be his girlfriend, but that doesn't mean that he is such a person. He could also be very choosy so just calm down and wait until you may talk to him the next time.'

‚..Yeah well , today at sports class we didn't talk at all and I have the feeling that I would annoy him because if he would have a little interest in me he could have talk to me in a few situations.'

‚Gosh, Clary that doesn't mean anything. He could also be a shy person and maybe it was not the best situation to talk on his opinion. Calm down.' he replied.

‚Yeah.. sorry, you're probably right..we will see what will happen the next time. Maybe tomorrow. But don't tell anyone, not even Isabelle because she doesn't know something about Jace.'

‚So how is Isabelle doing?' he asked after a little break to switch the topic.

‚Hmm.. she is fine.' I thought about telling him about Maia or not but then I decided not to tell him because I didn't know if Izzy would like that.

‚That doesn't sound „fine" at all, so what is going on?' he asked again.

‚Nothing, she is just a little bit stressed but nothing serious.' I am such a bad liar but I couldn't tell him the truths. Just if Izzy would allow me to tell Simon about Maia.

‚..okay whatever so what will you do today?'

‚I'm not sure yet, maybe go to the gym and what about you?' I asked him.

‚My mother told me that we have to go a meeting with her jewish group. So I'll go there first and then have some minor changes in my project, but it is not so much to do, so you don't need to call for control.' he said in laughter.

‚Okay..okay, I won't, so your mother is still joining this group?'

‚Yes she does. You know our religion is really important to her and she still want this as a big part in her life.'

‚Hmm, okay I don't have a problem with that but in case of your recent years, I am little more skeptical.'

My mum was calling something from the living room.

‚Sorry Simon I need to hang up, my mum called something. We will see each other at school tomorrow and talk about you mother and the jewish group again, okay?'

‚Yeah sure, I'll see you there. So good night and have sweet dreams about Jace.' he teased me.

‚yeah yeah, shut up !' I said.

After the call, I went to the living room. My mother was sitting on the couch.

‚Whats up, you called me ?' I asked her.

‚Yeah, right. I need to tell you something which is really important to me but I don't know how your reaction might be..'she said seriously.

‚Okay…what is going on Mum, I'm really scared right now?'

‚..okay sorry but is really difficult for me so better come and sit down next to me.'

I directly sit down next to her when she started talking.

‚Clary there is a man i met the last couple of weeks, rather say we dated. His name is Luke and he is a really nice guy. We both got along very well together and i guess he kinda likes me too. I know that I have known him for a short time but still I like him very much and I want you to know that there is a new man in my life.' she said like she was really relieved after telling me.

‚Oh mum.'I hugged her..,I'm so happy for you, you can't imagine! I hope that he cares for you as much as you describe him. Am I able to meet him soon?'

‚Yeah why not, the last dates went well and we will probably meet the next days. For a change I could invite him to come to us because we were outside all the time. I should cook something nice so that you got the chance to meet him then. What do you say?' she asked.

‚Great idea mum. I'd love to meet him in personal. I mean if he is not like you describe, I'll kick his a** out of our , right?! I said with a smile.

‚Thank you darling! It means a lot to me and I'm really happy that you know everything now.'she said.

‚Yes thank you, I'm really glad to hear that.' I hugged her again and then started saying

,so I will take a shower now.., love you mum.'

‚Okay then, love you too honey.'she answered.

I left her and went upstairs to take a shower. After that I went to my room and turned on my music. I thought about what I could listen next and Papa Roach directly came into my mind. I listened to the song „to be loved".

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters !**

**Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. I know you heard this probably a thousand times but I really want to know if I'm a crappy writer? x Beccy **


	6. Parents are not easy!

**CHAPTER 6 here we go...**

The next morning was like every morning except the fact that my mum and my sister was outside the house. I did my breakfast and got myself ready for school. This time I knew Simon will drive with me which was good because we wanted to talk about his mother and the jewish club again.

—

Inside the bus I wanted to ask him about the group.

‚So Simon tell me about the jewish group' I asked.

‚..well you know after all my family been through…, okay my mother can't really let it go, doesn't matter what the other club have done to me and my family.'

Simons family joined a different jewish club for a very long time. Simon and his sister basically grew up in this club. The club had many rules and they spent most of the childhood there dancing, working and of course praying. It was nice for them at first. His parents both worked and sadly spent a lot of money to this club. There were a few other people who joined this club as well but unfortunately all of them were actually manipulated by the directors. Her sister Rebecca for example had to do some terrible hard work which nobody would normally do at that age. She did it because she thought it was the right thing and that otherwise god would punish them for not doing it. So they didn't notice at first but later it clicked and they were able to escape. Long story short it was a really terrible club where everyone was treated really badly, the directors betrayed and used all of them.

Still they can't completely let it go and get away from these kinds of mysterious „jewish clubs".It still influences their daily lives extremely and Simon's sister already started therapy because of that.

‚oh man I can't believe it! They could not even think that now this club will help them. In my opinion your family including you should start a therapy together. I mean I told you before and I'm still telling you now to do that because I notice that it couldn't let it go either. It might help all of you!'

‚..yeah I know I told you that I'm thinking about it but i guess it was worse for my family you know?'

‚NO SIMON! DON'T SAY THAT! You need help too and it is my job to push you doing it.'

We arrived at school so we stopped our conversation.

‚Yeah I know lets talk about it at the weekend okay? he asked.

‚Alright !'

I saw Izzy going straight towards the entrance. Maia was with her. Me and Simon followed them.

‚Hey guys' Simon started the conversation.

Isabelle and Maia turned around.

‚Hey Simon, you are here..? so..only one night was enough for your project?' Izzy asked sarcastically.

‚..Yeah alright alright, I've already had this conversation with Clary, I don't need another one okay?' Simon replied.

‚Okay but just so you know I totally agree with Clary!'

‚Thank you Izzy !' I said.

We went down the hallway, Maia didn't say a word just an ordinary „Bye" when she left us for her class. Izzy first class was physics, mine and Simon's was social studies. Our ways separated and Simon grinned at me.

‚What's up? I asked.

‚May I see your lover Jace today?' He said with a big smile on his face.

‚Shut up Simon. First he is not my love but yes could be possible.'I answered.

Class went over pretty fast. Social studies is quite nice and the teacher is also really friendly. Before I could start talking with Simon again he said.

‚Clary sorry but Mrs Bennet is standing there and I need to ask her something because of my project, would you excuse me? I'll see you at lunch.

‚Yeah sure no problem'. So I was walking to my locker when I saw Jace again. Sebastian was with him at first. Probably still feeling responsible for Jace. For some reason I thought about going to him and just talk to him for a while because I was like _„ What could happened ?"_ and also I was like _„ I am an emancipated women who should do it on her own.'_ I saw Sebastian leaving Jace walking through the door which was like ‚_okay Clary that is your chance!GO!_', so I walked towards him.

‚Hey so now you know everything about our school? ' I said.

‚Hey, yes' he answered.

‚That's good! It is not that difficult I guess, well why do you switched school?' I asked a little bit nervous.

‚My father had left my mother for another women and then he wanted to move her and start something new.I'm quite fine with it and I enjoy living here. I'm just happy about the fact that I'm still able to sports here the way I used to.'

_Obviously you have the perfect body!"_I thought.

‚Oh I'm glad to hear that. So sport is really important for you right?'

‚Yeah and I'm doing sports almost everyday and I need a good club where I can train as much as I want and in addition to that it is a good feeling to help Mr. Miller during sports lesson.'

‚Of course. I understand that. You want to join the football club here at school as well?'I asked.

‚I'm thinking about it, yes.'

‚Alec is in the football team. He is the brother of my friend Isabelle. I could ask him if you want to?' I offered him.

‚Oh that would be awesome.I mean his is the captain and maybe I have the chance to join this club.'

‚Sure, why not? I will do that during the day.'

Isabelle interrupted us.

‚Hey Clary, can I talk to you for a second?'she asked seriously.

I looked at Jace and he gave me a careful look.

‚I'll go and grap some snack,so see you later in sports class.'

‚Yeah. Bye.'I said.

Isabelle looked at me in confusion.

‚Uhh Clary you didn't tell me about Jace?' she asked with a little angry voice.

‚Izzy, there is nothing to tell you about! He wanted to know something for sports class today, so no need to tell you something about.…'I lied.

‚..alright Clary, anyway I was at our social worker at school.'

‚okay..lets get some coffee outside and then tell me about your meeting with her.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters !**

**Thank you so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review. I know you heard this probably a thousand times but I really want to know if I'm a crappy writer? x Beccy**


	7. First Impression, always the right one?

**Chapter Number 7**

Me and Izzy went too a cafe. We both got some sandwiches and of course coffee. To be honest I have OCD (obsessive coffee disorder). Anyway we sat down there and Izzy started to tell me about her meeting.

‚Well I told the women everything I know about Maia and she gave me a number to make an appointment for her. She said that I should talk to Maia again and ask her if she is ready for this.I will ask her today'

‚Very good Izzy. I hope you are fine too because I can imagine that it effects you though. It is a good choice to get professional help and it could give Maia some hope as well.'

‚Yeah right. I'm fine, don't worry and she also said that I should make it as fast as I can because in the end it could effect Maia's school life and that would be really bad for her future!' Izzy continued.

‚That's true. So I think it is a good way to start. So tell me if Maia is content with making an appointment for her.'

‚I definitely will. Besides I'm a little bit relieved that there is another person who can help her, maybe more than I can because sometimes it was really hard to deal with her especially at night when she couldn't sleep and had a breakdown. I was always afraid of thinking what she could do to herself. I mean it was terrible because in the morning I directly needed to text her if she is alive, you know.'

‚I'm so sorry Izzy. I didn't know that and I can imagine that it must have been a big struggle even for yourself. I hope this will help and make you feel better too.!'

‚Thank you Clary, it means a lot.!'.. Well enough with my problems. What about you? Don't tell me there is nothing going on with the new boy Jace. It is your type of guy Clary.' she teased me.

‚No Izzy, there is nothing going on between us. We just have contact because of sports class. When there i something I will tell you!' I said little nervously.

‚okay..fine but Clary I just want you to be careful..' she began her sentenced but I interrupted her before she could continue.

‚.what are you talking about?' I asked.

‚well I heard some rumors about him..and if you would have more interest in him than I thought, it would be my duty to tell you.'

‚so what is it?' I asked because I was curious.

‚hmm..I heard that at his last school he was known for his little games with many girls. He just used them for his ego. I mean sure I had the impression that he is conscious about his appearance when I saw him the first time but when I heard that I was really confused but still not really surprised because it kinda fits.'

‚okay I never thought that this could be Jace. But yeah good to know. Not that I care but still good to know. Right?'

‚Yeah.., so lets go back to school we can't miss the most important classes in live.' she said ironically.

‚Of course not.' I laughed.

We went back to school and of course I thought about what Izzy told me a few minutes ago. Is it really Jace? But then I came to the point that it makes sense. Someone like Jace would never want something serious. He can have almost every girl so why choosing for one girl when there are hundreds of possibilities. Whatever.. not honestly thinking about I would forget him directly I thought but yeah.

At school I could see Simon was standing at the door. He was talking to Andrew. Once we entered Izzy asked him.

‚Have you seen Maia?'

‚No, sorry Izzy' he answered.

She turned to me.

‚Okay Clary, I will go and find her because I want to talk to her after school. So we won't see each other today. But I wanted to say be careful in sports class..'she said.

‚Okay then good luck with Maia and tell me afterwards.

Then Simon turned to me

‚Did I hear it correctly.., you should be careful about Jace? What does Izzy mean by saying that?' he asked me.

‚Well..like you already know, she didn't know something about the little contact between me and Jace. I just told you about it. And when I told her that there is nothing between us, she told me that there are rumors about him. Rumors that he is actually a player.'

‚Okay, I haven't heard it yet but maybe it is true but that doesn't mean that he didn't change. So don't worry try to get to know him better and you will see if he had changed or if he is still this boy.'

‚Simon.., it doesn't bother me at all. I mean, I could have imagined that there is something about him.. I mean let's be honest someone like Jace can probably have every girl and that is something a boy wants the most.., am I right?' I tried to act like I don't care even if I do.

‚I don't know but I know that it still bothers you…I suggest you to wait and not to be prejudiced. You will see how it will turns out.'he said.

‚Yeah we will see I don't know.'

‚Okay, Clary next class start in almost 10 minutes, I need to go see you later? he asked while he was already leaving.

‚Yeah'I screamed.

Next class went over pretty fast. Lost in my thoughts, I thought about the fact that I will see Jace in my sports class which will be after the break. I was still in my thoughts till I saw Izzy and Maia sitting in the cafeteria. While I was looking at them, someone tapped me on my shoulder. My heart started beating while I was turning around.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters !**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review x Beccy**


	8. Sometimes you need to try!

**Here is Chapter Number 8! Hope you guys like it!**

I turned around and..it was .Sebastian! _The feeling when you expect somebody else. _I like Sebastian, we have some classes together but we don't have that close contact but it is just because we don' t have the same friends…and just don't talk that much.

_‚_Hey Sebastian what do you want from me?'

He looked straight into my eyes.

‚I need some help in finding a birthday present for someone you know..'

‚Who is that?'

‚I..Isabelle, it's Isabelle, I want to give her something for her birthday. Everyone is invited to her party on Saturday night and I was supposed to give her a little present then. Do you have any suggestions?' he asked.

‚Hmm good question, I don't have a present yet but I was thinking about buying tickets for a concert!'

‚Good idea, but I want something not that personal you know?' he said.

‚Yeah, I'll let you know when I have an idea, okay?' I asked.

‚Sure' he replied.

Now it was time to go to my sports class. I felt a little bit nervous because I was still thinking about what Isabelle told me lately and I'm not good in acting like nothing is going on but this time I forced myself to do it.

In the changing room Tiffany and Anna were sitting in the corner, getting their pink knee socks. Of course they were dressed up like always. When Anna saw me entering the changing room, she stood up and came towards me.

‚Clare..

Ohh no I thought..!

…I heard that everyone needs somebody as his or her company for Izzy's party, so who will be yours? I mean Josh will definitely say yes because otherwise no one will ask him I guess..'

‚Josh is not a bad person, he is more intelligent than you will ever be in your life!' I said angrily and continued..,it is not your problem okay?' I moved away to change my clothes and Anna and Tiffany went out of the changing room.

When I saw Jace next to the rumor directly came into my mind. _Maybe he is not who he seems like…and maybe is a this type of guy….Clary you need to find it out on your own._

While I was distracted in my thoughts, Mr. Evans showed us some exercise to warm up which everyone imitated, me included. During these exercise, there was an idea coming to my mind. I should ask Jace to go to Izzys party with me. First I get to know him better, second I will see how his reaction will be when he is surrounded by many girls and third why not ? I decided to ask him after class.

After we were all warmed up, we started some team exercises again. This time I was lucky and my partner was Lisa who is a nice girl and besides really good in sports.

Class went by really fast or I just thought that because I was a little bit nervous about asking Jace. _Well I need to take all my courage and just ask him, but what if he'd say no or if he has another girl which is not really impossible.._

I waited outside and when I saw him I was about to leave but I needed to stay and ask him.

‚Jace..' I stopped him before he could moved further.

‚Hey Clary, yes?' he asked.

‚ehhmm..you heard that there will be a party at Isabelle's house?' I hesitated

‚yep I heard Sebastian talking about it.., why?he asked.

‚..because…ehmm.., you are new here..'I stuttered a little. _Clary get yourself together!_

‚yeah…is that a problem?sorry I don't get your point..' he responded.

‚..well I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my company for that party..everyone needs somebody it is a wish from Izzy..so I thought about asking you because it could be a good chance for you to get to know more people…and..'

‚Yeah, I would like to be your company..'he interrupted my sentence.

‚can you send me your address and the time then so that I can fetch you at your house?' he asked.

‚Sure!' I said happily and relieved that it worked that way.

Then he walked away and I grinned like a Cheshire cat.

‚What is so wonderful that you are smiling like that, I mean yes school's out but ..?' Alec asked me.

‚Oh no nothing Alec..it's just sports class was really nice…'I answered trying not to sound insecure.

‚..hmm..alright so I'll go to my football team now, see you tomorrow at Izzys party right?' he asked.

‚yeahh but wait Alec before you go I want to ask you something..'

‚What?'

‚Is there a possibility for someone to join your football team?' I asked.

‚hmm…I don't know, probably not but maybe we can make a exception but just if he is really good.., who is it?'

‚It's Jace that new student in our school and he is also in my english and sports class. He is really athletic and he would really like to join your team…so? ‚

‚..Tell him to come to me on Monday, I'll talk to him about it.' he replied.

‚Okay I'll tell him, thank you really much Alec!'

‚No problem.., but I can't promise you something just so you know' he said with a smile.

I went home and I knew that when I'm home in less than one hour Izzy will call me to tell me about her conversation with Maia. I was right my phone ranged when I was going upstairs into my room. My mother wasn't home yet and I was sure that my sister will be at her boyfriends place as usual

So I took her call

‚Hey Iz, how was you conversation, how did Maia react?' I asked.

**Thank you so so much for reading my story, it means a lot to me! I really want to know what you think so please R&amp;R**

**x Beccy**


	9. Talking is important!

**Hello Guys, here is Chapter Number 9! Thank you so much for reading my story and thanks for one review! **

‚Well..Clary..it was a shock and but at the same time i am relieved..strange I know..but yeah we went there and when the women asked Maia to tell her something about when did it all start and so on..she couldn't talk about it at that moment.'

‚So and then?' I directy asked.

‚..then Maia said that I should tell her why I think she needs this..,so I looked at her because I was a little bit confused but then I said ‚alright fine..I'll do it'.

I started talking and I felt so weird because I didn't know how to start first and how much I could tell her. I was just honest and afterwards the women asked Maia if it is true what I have said and Maia agreed.'

‚So what reasons did you mention?'

‚…I said that in my opinion she needs help because she cuts herself and that she was about to kill herself. Besides I told her that she also feels so much hate and is full of negativity.'

‚thats good Iz, it must have been difficult to tell a stranger, right?'

‚oh yes, it definitely was but after that the women more focused on Maia again. She asked her some serious questions and luckily she literally answered all of them.'

I could hear that Izzys voice was getting calm and I could imagine that it was hard for her to talk about it but she still continued.

‚….Maia's answers were shocking…

after a little break she repeated

‚..it basically hit me. She said that the last time she wanted to kill herself was 2 weeks ago…she said she was a victim of mobbing…nobody cared, not even the teachers and her mother didn't when her mother were involved with the problem, she talked with the director but it didn't work out for her. It was better but she always was an outsider. Through these rough times she got worse at school and she dealt with a very low self-esteem. She couldn't talk about her problems with anyone and she hated herself so much that she questioned herself a lot…

‚This is tough..,Izzy I am really sorry that you heard so much you didn't actually know before. I can imagine that it must have been a shock for you but I am really glad that you are telling me all this because it is also important for yourself.'

‚..yeah kinda.., I mean I realized that there are so many cruel people and that so many can't stand the pressure at school and that people are often blinded. I'm awfully sorry for Maia that she has been trough all this and that it has to come so far..

‚so what did the women said after everything..'

‚she said that she needs more professional help and that Maia should think about therapy..'

‚that is probably the best decision, isn't it?' I asked.

‚I guess so..and the women said that Maia should come again next week and she will tell her about how it works and everything..,'

‚that is good! Maia should definitely think about therapy and maybe there are some opportunities how to handle school how do you feel right now?' I asked her.

‚..I'm fine, still digesting what happened today..but talking about it felt good so thank you Clary for listening, I'm so happy to have a friend like you!'

‚Always Izzy, and of course I am always there for you!So if there is something you want to tell me yet, feel free to tell me. ‚

‚Thank you, but right now I don't know anything more, but to be honest..I need to sleep now , is it okay for you?'

‚yeah sure! You definitely need it, sleep tight Iz, see ya tomorrow!'

‚Goodnight Clary' she said and then hung up.

I was laying in my bed for a while until got up, took a shower and prepared everything for tomorrow. Then there was this great idea which came into my mind. Sebastian wants a cool birthday present here it is. He could give her a nice basket full of beauty spa essentials like bath bombs, a face mask, body butter peeling and stuff like that. She could use it to have a little break and time for herself. I thought about texting Sebastian and then came to the point that I should just tell him tomorrow. I rolled out of my bed took a shower and went back into my room. I noticed that I hadn't really eaten that day but it was too late for me to make something for myself. It was really late so that I just finished packing my bags, said goodnight to my mum and felt asleep after a while.

—-Next Morning—

_The morning you wake up and know that it is friday which means weekend is basically one of the best morning as a teenager! _That was my first thought when the alarm started ringing. I went downstairs and saw my mother making coffee.

‚Hey honey, slept well?' she asked.

‚Yeaah what about you?'

‚Yes, just some headache right now.., but whatever any plans for the weekend or today?'

‚Hmm not today but tomorrow I'll be on Isabelle's birthday party…'

‚..like her typical ‚you need to come with someone who is not invited kinda party' ? she joked.

‚Yes exactly..' I answered while I took 2 slice of bread and some bacon for my slices.

‚So who will be your company and do you already have a present? she asked while she poured the coffee in my coffee mug and in her cup.

‚…Jace.. and I will buy concert tickets' I replied.

‚Jace..he is the new boy at your school isn't he?

‚Yes I asked him because thus he gets a chance to meet people from our school and have some fun on Saturday night.'

‚Good idea…and how old is he and how do you like him? she asked looking at me with this view that I already knew.

‚Mum..no stop it! , I said with a smile ‚ he is just the new boy at my school and probably a jerk.., but anyway it doesn't bother me at all Mum, we don't need to talk about him.'

‚Okay fine then', she laughed passing me my coffee mug, ‚ have a good day see you after school.'she said going straight into the bathroom.

I got up because it was getting late. I was finished when I had to leave for the bus.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Are you excited what will happen on Isabelle's party?  
What do you think about my story?Any advices? please R&amp;R :) x Beccy**


	10. What do I believe?

**Hello Guys, here is Chapter Number 10! Thank you so much for reading my story! **

When the bus arrived at our usual bus station, I saw Sebastian walking out of the school entry. He moved really fast. I stepped out of the bus and ran towards him.

‚Wait !' I shouted.

He turned around and directly stopped till I was right in front of him.

‚I have an idea for Izzy's present..' I started.

‚Really what is it?' he asked.

‚I thought about a big basket full of useful stuff to relax. Face masks, bath bombs, body butter, peeling…etc that kind of beauty spa essentials, what do you think?' I asked.

‚Great idea, Clary' he smiled. ‚But there is just one problem..'

‚What ?' I asked confused.

‚I don't know anything about her favorite brands or the kind of smell she likes..'

‚hmm..well that's is true..' I started thinking about what Izzy liked the best.

‚Well..' he started..'you will buy your present today, right?'

‚..Yes, why?'

‚Maybe we could go together and you can help me with choosing the right smell. Would you do that for me,please?' he smirked.

‚I don't know.., to be honest we don't have contact not because of a specific reason but we just don't and suddenly you ask me to go shopping with you for Izzy.., that sounds so weird!' I answered honestly

‚You are right Clary and I know you must feel that way but i really like Isabelle…and you know if I give her the best present she would look at me with other eyes and forget Si…'

‚Oh come on Sebastian.., seriously? If you like her that much.., tell her, we are not kids anymore! And I don't want to be used so that you get any closer to Izzy!'

‚Hmm..,not even if I have information about somebody you like?' he said seductively.

‚..somebody I like..what are you trying to tell me? I answered confused and curious at the same time.

‚Hmm.., I guess it is about Jace..'he replied.

‚What?' I asked curiously really wanted to know why Jace is involved in his kind of plan.

‚ohh I'm sorry.. sadly I can't tell you because i would have nothing for my advantage then…'he smirked.

_Oh man.._ I thought, it was obvious that he wouldn't tell me anything if there is nothing in return. I was getting angry because I really wanted to know what he was trying to tell me. On the one hand it does't matter what he knows about Jace why should I care..? But on the other hand why would he be so suspensive?

The bell rang and I saw that he was trying to move.

‚After the cafe, is that alright?' I said before he could move away.

‚Yeah sure!' he said with a smile on his face moving away.

First and second class went by really quickly. Simon was with me so we had some conversation during class. We talked about the party and Simon said that he asked Maia if she would like to go with him as his company. She agreed so he had a partner. But he was really confused when he heard that my partner will be Jace! He couldn't understand why I asked him but that was typical Simon.

After class Simon told me to go if I want to because he needed to talk with our teacher. I decided to go then. When I moved into the hallway to put my books in my locker, I saw Jace. He was wearing a black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with a white shirt below. He looked so good that it was hard for me not to stare at him.

He winked at me when I looked at him again. My face was turning red.. I think…but then he came to my locker.

‚Hey Clare, what will you wear to Izzy's party, rather chic or just ordinary? because if you are wearing a dress I need to know which colour?' he asked.

_OH MY GOD! A guy never asked me that before..! I never believed a guy would ask me something like that not even in thousand years…, _I tried not to loose control and stay focused.

‚Hmm..well..it is Izzy' I luckily said with a calm voice, _good job Clary _‚ you might notice that her birthday party will be different than others..I mean „you have to have someone as your company" but the dress code is definitely chic and I will probably wear a read dress.' I answered while looking straight into his beautiful golden eyes.

‚Alright, good to know' he answered.

Before I could asked him something else our director Mr. Fell was screaming.

‚Jace Herondale please come into my office, I need to talk to you!' he said.

Jace looked at him and smiled which looked very ironically. He looked back at me and said.

‚I think he might be jealous that he is not invited, well he is not 20 anymore right?' he said ironically.

He moved to the office. Jace is very sarcastic but he should think about it especially if he talks to our teachers. Not every teacher will understand him and he might get trouble then.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

I said Simon that I need to buy the tickets for Izzy so he told me to call him later then. At the cafe, Sebastian was already there.

‚Good to see you.' he said with a smile on his face.

‚So before we go tell me what is going on?'

‚Well..Jace..hmm.., he probably heard that he is a player right?'he stared saying.

‚..yeah I think so' I answered.

‚..so I also heard that his behavior at his last school is to blame for his new start at our school and not his dad. He is a liar and a player. You think he likes you? But seriously he is just pretending. At his last school he did something with the class tests and he also drove into a teachers car on purpose.'

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will probably be Izzys birthday, so stay tuned  
Tell me, what do you think about my story?Any advices? please R&amp;R :) x Beccy**


End file.
